


The Devil Wears Suga

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, anxious character, bipolar character, epileptic character - Freeform, no there will not be kuroken, this was a rly dumb idea i had but i turned it into smt thats serious if u squint rly hard, walk walk fashion baby, well not romantically or sexually the qp is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga works for the devil himself, Daichi is rly stressed out, Akaashi is probs the most productive character here, and Asahi is going postal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the government and big businesses/corporations work in Japan, so I'm going to place them in America so I can spend my time writing instead of researching.

_My name is Sugawara Koushi, and i am the devil's personal assistant.  
_

_Not literally, I don't bring the ruler of the damned coffee, but I might as well. The seducer, the tempter, the accuser, all of those phrases described my boss all too well._

_Oikawa Tooru was a man worthy of a movie. As the owner of a multibillion dollar company, he went through staff members like tissues. It was a miracle that I had kept my job for so long. Well, miracle probably wasn't the best word for it._

_-_

A wad of reports and articles were tucked under my arm. I quickly ate a croissant and double checked that my tie was straight. Oikawa hated it when my tie wasn't straight.

I threw my coffee away and used my special access key to the penthouse of the complex. The ride was short and as usual, I was alone. After two years of working for Oikawa, I knew everything there is to know about him and his trophy husband Iwazumi. So i was barely caught off guard to see aforementioned trophy husband completely naked on the couch.

He was reading the magazine, as he always was in the morning, and had a cup of black coffee in his other hand. I smiled and greeted him before taking the reports and articles to Oikawa's office.

It was more surprising to see _him_ wearing nothing but an untied bathrobe.

It was honestly quite comical, the way things played out. I blinked, at a loss of thought for a moment, before turning around and walking right out of the office. I considered walking right out of the flat and coming back in a few minutes, but I decided to stay and drink some of the grade A coffee they always had lying around. All this coffee couldn't be good for me.

"Hey, Suga," I turned to the sound of my boss' voice and stared intently at the crease between his eyebrows so I wouldn't end up staring at his dick again. "Come to the living room. We wanna talk to you."

Shit.

He walked out and I took a moment to breath and compose myself before walking outside. He was seated next to Iwazumi on the couch, both, still, incredibly naked. Thankfully Oikawa had a mug in front of his junk.

"Suga, we want to talk to you about your future. We want to talk about you taking the next step forward." Oikawa smiled gently, like he was reassuring a child. "And we want to talk about your part in _our_ future."

"We want to offer for you to join us." Iwazumi glared at Oikawa and softened his gaze when turning back to me. "As a third, sexually speaking."

Ok, what the fuck.

I must have seemed completely and utterly dumbfounded, because Oikawa smirked when he spoke. "We won't force you if you really don't want to. Do know that you would get an incredible raise and great benefits. You would be able to send a kid through college at the drop of a hat."

"We'll take good care of you, and like he said, you won't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with and can stop at any time."

It was really intense to see them both staring at me with wide, expectant eyes. "I..." I looked away for a second. "It's tempting... but I'll have to think about it for a bit." I stood and stared at the floor while I straightened the satchel over my shoulder. "I'm gonna go to the office now, if you don't mind."

"Suga," I stopped as I was leaving and turned to him. "Could you give us an answer by Friday, please?"

I nodded and made my exit.

-

He tapped his foot incessantly while waiting for Akaashi to answer the phone. When he picked it up he huffed out an exhausted sounding 'yes?' into the microphone. 

"Hey, I'm stopping by the new coffee shop, got any requests?" Suga smiled into the phone. Akaashi was his best work friend, which meant that they smiled at each other in their free seconds. He worked in HR, and was one of the few people as busy as Suga.

"Yeah, just a second." His hand pressed against the speaker, but the sounds of him screaming to his coworkers was still faintly audible. "All right, One cappuccino, one americano, and two red-eyes. All large. Oh, and one hot coco for the intern."

"The intern wants hot coco? protect their innocence at all costs." Suga joked as he made a note of the drinks.

For once, he wasn't in a rush to get the drinks to the office. Oikawa was taking the day off, which mean that all he had was organizational work and helping the rest of the staff. He was at the stress level of the average beat cop, and frankly, that was a huge improvement.

He walked to the new cafe and looked around quickly. It had been open for a few days already, so the grand opening rush had pretty much passed. It wasn't quite lunch break, and everyone had already arrived at work, so it was full of a grand total of three people. Well, four, counting Suga.

He walked up to the barista- a somewhat beefy guy with "Daichi" on the name tag. "Hi, I'll have one cappuccino, one americano, two red-eyes, one hot coco, and one strawberry smoothie." The barista paled a bit at the large order and nodded as he begun to fill out the cups.

"What, you got a party, or something?"

"Office. The HR department rarely gets a full night of sleep, you know?" He enjoyed making small talk when he had the chance. It was nice to socialize with someone outside of the workplace.

"Ah. So you work in one of the big buildings?" He sounded a bit impressed.

"Yep. The fashion tower, although we just call it hell." He smiled and laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

Daichi let out a low whistle as he filled out the last cup. "Wow. Alright, two red-eyes, one americano, one cappuccino, one hot coco, and one strawberry smoothie." He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly at the last one and the corner of his mouth lifted up. "Who's it for?" 

There was really no need for telling him his name, there was no one else coming in, but he obliged. "Suga." He smiled and pulled out his corporate card. it charged directly to the business, so he never really needed to worry about paying for coffee. Which was kind of bad because it meant he could buy as much as he wanted. He probably drank a lot more than was reasonable for a twenty seven year old.

"Got it." He marked the cups and sent them to a bored looking guy slumped over a video game. He sneered at the number of cups and tucked the game into a pocket while slowly starting to make the drinks. It seemed like Suga would be there a while.

He suddenly found himself with nothing to do. No reports to rush from one place to another, no snacks to take away from the younger employees, no rushed introductions to give to some poor new intern.

"So, what do you do?" Daichi, thank god, the kind barista saved him from having an existential crisis in the middle of a coffee shop, the hero, leaned on the counter and looked at Suga with wide brown eyes.

"I'm a personal assistant. And believe me, it's not as stressful as the movies make it seem, it's worse. This is the least busy moment I've had since I got hired." He fidgeted a bit, not quite knowing what to do with his hands, and decided to put them in his pants pockets. 

Daichi nodded and tilted his head. "Is it fun? It seems like it would be fun in some hectic way."

Suga flashed back to the nude proposition he received today, and gave his best smile. "Well, there's never a dull moment, you know?" Feeling like he was talking too much about himself, he quickly changed the conversation topic. "What about you? What's it like being a barista? I'd imagine that it's stressful as hell during the rushes."

"Oh, you should have seen the grand opening. The line went out the door! It was crazy, really, there were tons of things to do. We only have three people as of now, too, so the other two have to make all of the drinks. I was lucky enough to get the register." Daichi talked with his hands, he noted, making gestures and motions to emphasize his points. It was rather endearing.

A student packed up their bag and left the shop, their face twisted into some sort of sneer.

Suga covered his mouth as a smile lit up his face. "That student looked like he was gonna kill us, oh my god." He bit his lip to choke down the giggle threatening to slip out.

Daichi snorted and grinned, oh my god his eyes were all crunched up, that's adorable, leaning on the counter once more. "Yeah, he looked really pissed." He whispered back. "I guess we were being a bit loud, sorry."

"I don't mind, but i think he did."

The small barista making the drinks walked over and dully pointed to the counter. "Your drinks are ready." His voice was monotone, a stark contrast to the strange dye job of his hair.

Suga smiled and walked over to where the drinks were waiting. He sighed and tried to figure out how he, one, relatively small, man would manage to carry six large drinks back to the office, which was a whole three blocks away. Normally he bought drinks at the cafe at the first floor of his building. It was shitty, but perfect for someone who needed to be back to the office five minutes ago.

He could always try to balance them above his head like a waiter, but somehow that didn't seem practical for the distance he was traveling. He had practice with carrying reports thicker than the lord of the rings, but this was a stretch. (Ok, maybe that was an embellishment, but can you blame him? Oikawa might as well be the sole cause of deforestation in the amazon.) He could probably hold two in each hand if he tried really hard, _maybe_ three if he really wanted to push it, but he wouldn't be able to open the door.  

In conclusion, Suga was totally fucked.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot. Here, I can help you with that." Daichi walked out from behind the counter and untied his black apron, grinning as he did so. "You know, if you don't mind."

If he didn't mind. _If he didn't mind._

"Of course I don't mind. Are you sure though?" Oh please, please be sure. 

"Yeah, of course. It's practically dead now, Kenma can handle anyone who comes in." The apathetic barista just scoffed without looking up from his game.

"Ok." Suga grinned and picked up three, balancing the two red-eyes in one hand, the other holding his smoothie. He took a sip and grinned at Daichi, who was holding the other two. He was so helpful, so kind.

Lev would never let him live this down.

He blushed ever so slightly and lead him down the eerily empty city streets. They were right in the middle of the business district, so the only people out at the time were probably other personal assistants.

They got into the elevator, Daichi trying to conceal the fact that he was looking around the fancy building. He pushed the button for the top floor and leaned against the wall when the elevator lurched upwards.

"Hang on, you work on the top floor?" He nodded. "Wait so that means... You're _Tooru Oikawa's personal assistant?_ "

Suga laughed at the look on his face and nodded. "Yep. He hates the use of his first name, though, so you better call him Oikawa. He has this crazy censor for those who use the wrong name, it's like he's voldemort of something."

"That's insane."

"Yeah, that's life under the king of hell."

"The king of hell?"

"We all call him that because he acts like the devil, in a very literal, biblical sense." The doors opened to the frantic workplace Suga knew all to well and he grinned. "It's right down this hall, just a bit farther." Daichi nodded and followed him through the hall.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the intrusion of an unfamiliar face and took his red-eye, drinking a third and getting back to work immediately.

(His eyebrow stayed lifted, Suga noted.)

They passed out the drinks to the haggard department, who pounced upon the quality coffee like hungry wolves.

Suga turned around to thank Daichi, and maybe, _just maybe,_ give him his number.

But he was gone.

Suga was more disappointed than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //sweats nervously 
> 
> IM SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT I SWEAR THE NEXST ONE WILL B A LOT LONGER I JUST THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD BREAKING POINT
> 
> i was gonna post that a month ago but i was rly blocked and now school is happening and idk how much time i'll have (I'll be clockblocked) and i will try to update as much as i can but idk how often that will be, pls bear with me


	2. Mr. Incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact of the day- I'd've is a contraction of I would have, and it is most commonly used by millennials that grew up in the city. People older than millennials almost never use it, saying I would've instead. This is your fact of the day brought to you by a linguistics junkie. 
> 
> also- WHAAAAAATTTT HTE FUCK?????? SO MANY LOVELY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS AND COMMENTING ON THIS AND WOW OK I NEVER RLY EXPECTED THIS. 
> 
> also also- This fic was gonna be pure random tella novela cheese drama but you know what i was struck with an idea and now it might be kinda serious in some parts? Idk.

He smiled fondly as he watched Suga chat with his coworkers. He should probably leave, he barely knew him. Also, the small angry looking guy in the back was glaring daggers at him.

But something told him to stay. Maybe talk to him some more, and maybe, _just maybe_ , get his number or something.

Suga was really cute, and something about him said that they would work well together, that they could go on stupid dates and watch stupid movies and hold hands and be stupid and ok maybe Daichi was falling a lot faster than he ever expected, but _he was really cute ok._

The phone buzzing in his pocket alerted him to a text.

**Kuroo:**

>Get back now

**Kuroo:**

>DUDE RLY U GOTTA GET BACK

**Kuroo:**

>THIS IS NT A DRILL, IT HAOOEND AGAIN

The obvious errors in the message would have alarmed Daichi even if the frantic nature didn't. But shit, it happened again.

_Fuck._

Suga was still talking to the massive guy drinking the cappuccino with way to much energy already, and he knew that he shouldn't interrupt.

So he turned and left.

**Kuroo:**

<I'm on my way. I'll call in a sec

He pressed the phone to his ear and sucked in breath after breath, trying to calm himself down to deal with Kuroo, who would no doubt be freaking out.

"Daichi Daichi Daichi Daichi it hasn't stopped it's not stopping! wHAT DO I DOOO??"

"First of all, calm the fuck down. Breath, you'll be no use if you pass out." He jogged through the large lobby, hoping that he was going the right way. When he heard the raspy sound of Kuroo's breath, he continued. "Turn him on his side and do not put your fingers in his mouth. Clear things away from him and see if he has any injuries, but don't try to hold him down. Have you called a hospital?"

"No, one of the customers did. I don't hear them though, oh god, what if they don't make it in time?"

"He will be fine. Calm down. I'll be right there." The shop was growing closer, and he broke into a sprint to get there. He burst threw the doors and put hsi phone down, not bothering to hang up. He spotted Kuroo behind the counter, where a scared looking college kid was leaning over.

He walked back and shooed Kuroo away, watching Kenma as he convulsed. Panic was rising in his throat but the last thing he wanted to do was freak out. It was ok, he would be ok.

Kuroo got a damp rag from the staff room and Daichi wiped away the spit and bile foaming out of his mouth.

Sirens grew nearer, and as the paramedics pulled up Kenma had stopped convulsing. He blinked in a haze, clearly not registering what happened. Kuroo flit around behind Daichi, ringing his hands and chewing his lip intensely. The paramedics pushed them away and started asking questions, but all Daichi could feel was the feeling of panic in his gut.

_They had never been for so long before. He had never had a seizure longer than two minutes, but he had already fallen when Kuroo texted me. He was shaking for too long. That can't be good._

Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was ok, the paramedics had him now, he was ok. He didn't have to worry. 

"He'll be alright, right?" Kuroo was never the type to fret, but when it came to Kenma, he was uncharacteristically anxious. "That one was longer than the others." 

Of course he would notice it too. "He'll be fine. The paramedics are helping him now. Kenma can handle this, he's been through it before." He wasn't sure if he believed the words himself, but they seemed to make the taller man relax. 

"Yeah." Kuroo sat on the counter and looked out at the shop. The student that had been working their had run off when the paramedics arrived, so it was empty. 

Daichi pulled out another rag, leaving Kenma's in a bucket. He started wiping up the evidence of Kenma's seizure. He found it soothing, a way to distract himself from his panicked thoughts. 

"I'm gonna smoke." Kuroo hopped off the counter and walked out to the staff room. 

"You'll ruin your lungs."

"I know." 

Daichi sighed and surveyed the empty shop, remembering Suga and the way he smiled. He needs to give him his number. He needs to talk to him again but, he just left. 

Fuck. 

 

The day was somehow less exciting after that. It was a bit of a challenge to manage with only two of them, but they did get through the day. 

Kuroo grabbed the keys to their car and turned to him when he finished wiping down the counters. "I'm gonna go pickup Kenma. Do you mind if he crashes on the couch tonight?" 

"No. I'll make chicken." Daichi stepped outside into the cool night air and sighed. Kuroo was his best friend, and roommate, unfortunately. He was fun to be around but he never did the chores on his own. It was exhausting, and Daichi loved it. 

Maybe he should try to find a way to contact Suga. 

He walked to the bus stop, pulling out his ticket and waiting. He was late for the first one, so he'd have to wait twenty minutes for the next one. 

Probably not, he probably didn't even remember him. He had probably already forgotten the dumb barista from that morning. 

 

Sugawara did not forget. 

He remembered every face and name he wanted to, and he never forgot one, even if he wanted to. 

He got out of the office at a somewhat reasonable hour, yet another first of today. He walked down the streets, not really knowing what to do or where to go. He wasn't used to having free time. Maybe he'd go to a pub and have a few drinks. Maybe twenty. 

How cliche, the personal assistant of an overly flirtatious gay manger of a fashion industry. He was living a movie.

As if karma really wanted to solidify the cinematic wonder that was his life, he passed the bus stop. 

"Daichi?" After a moment of hesitation he called out to the man sitting in the bench. 

Daichi straightened at the sound of the familiar voice and turned around. "Oh! Suga, i didn't expect to see you." 

"Yeah, this is a bit of a surprise. Two chance encounters in one day, what about that." Oh yeah, he left. "So, how's your uh, your day been?" 

Daichi pursed his lips and looked down. "You're asking why i left." 

"Y-yeah." Suga shifted a bit and sat down next to Daichi. "Why did you?"

"My friend had a seizure." 

Whatever Suga had been expecting, it was _not_ that. "What?" He spluttered, hands gripping bench. "Are they ok? What happened?" 

Daichi smiled and shook his head coldly. Trust Suga to worry over someone he never met. "He's fine. He's in the hospital now, my roommate's picking him up."

"Do you know what made it happen?" 

"Yeah, he has epilepsy. I guess there was a trigger, or it just happened, or something? I- I'm not really sure how it works." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "So how was your day?" 

"Uneventful." Suga tilted his head. "You were the most memorable part of it." 

Daichi blushed and looked at the ground. "I'd've of thought that with your schedule something else would've happened."

"No, I've gotten used to the drama. You were completely different from everything I had gotten used to."

Daichi looked up and grinned. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Is it working?" Suga's grin stretched wider as he watched Daichi's face. 

"I think it is." They sat for a moment, hesitating, before Suga pulled a pen out of his bag.

"Here." He took Daichi's arm and started writing down a number. "Call me."

He ran his thumb over Daichi's pulse, feeling the beat under his skin. He dropped the hand and stood, turning and quickly walking away.

He didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //screams that was so short im so sorry but i had inspiration and i didn't want to waste said inspiration so the update is a bit earlier than expected 
> 
> Also- ok pls do note that i am trying to supply you with legit advice, but i do not have epilepsy and i am not trained to help people with seizures, i just have basic knowledge of what to do in an emergency situation bc i am prepared for everything. (I have been lovingly dubbed 'future stage manager') The stuff in this chapter are all legit things you should do, but I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL, I JUST RESEARCHED THIS. If you or someone close to you has seizures, you should probs do some research on your own for how to handle the situation, especially bc everyone has different experiences with epilepsy and seizures.


End file.
